Diamonds
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. De como Juvia se convierte en el diamante más radiante en su vida. —JuTsu.


Sinceridad ante todo… ¡nunca espere volver a escribir algo JuTsu! xD pero heme aquí, este es un poquito menos trágico que "Just Be Friends" así que váyanse preparando para sacar arco iris de la boca :D/

******Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**DIAMONDS".**

_Hay que brillar como diamantes_, dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza con la luz de luna haciéndole resplandecer a sus ojos, tal como había dicho recién.

Juvia no supo que comentar al respecto, nunca podía hallar las palabras adecuadas con él. Aun cuando no lo quisiera se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y las piernas le fallaban cuando Natsu reía. Pero ella en verdad deseaba brillar a su lado.

Él, alguien tan cálido y lleno de vida ¿en verdad podría hacerla brillar?

A ella, una mujer rodeada de lluvia y soledad, una chica frágil como porcelana y con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Parecía imposible, difícil de creer. Pero Natsu era sincero, nunca fue bueno mintiendo y tampoco es como si quisiera serlo.

Él la amaba. Tanto como la nieve al frío, las flores a la primavera y la sal a las olas del mar.

Esa chica, tan simplona y poco llamativa, con bucles de caramelo mora azul y tez nívea, casi transparente, con orbes profundos y azules y que gustaba de hablar en tercera persona, muchos dirían que estaba loca.

Pero él no, porque sabía y comprendía el secreto de la chica a la perfección. No es que no fuera bonita, nada de eso, solo escondía su encanto de los ojos metiches. Era como un diamante.

Los diamantes no nacían brillosos, que va. Nacían como negras y polvorosas motas de tierra, o mejor llamados carbón, y el carbón era todo menos llamativo. Despedía tristeza y oscuridad, pero con los cuidados correctos y un sinfín de procesos industriales incluso el carbón podía irradiar luz, podía ser maravilloso. Podía _enamorarte_.

Cuando la conoció, ciertamente Juvia era todo menos perfecta, siempre sola, siempre apagada. Y todos se burlaban de ella, y todos la ignoraban, y su sonrisa moría poco a poco. Hasta que él se armo del valor que a otros les hacía falta y con su corazón ardiente la ilumino. La salvo.

Natsu no pensaba en ello, pero para la Lockser el diamante era él y no ella misma. Porque a pesar de todo nunca elegía el camino fácil: rendirse, nunca desistía en cumplir sus sueños, siempre sonreía con ternura, siempre era cálido y no frío.

Juvia odiaba el frío, no lo soportaba.

Natsu odiaba el frío también, ¿Qué más razones necesitaban para estar juntos sino esas?

Lo demás realmente no importaba, solo ellos dos. Juntos, e iluminando la vida del otro, vida que antes de conocerse no valía nada y carecía de la felicidad y ganas de querer vivirla.

Sí, Natsu el idiota rompe cosas en el instituto y adicto a la picante ama loca y verdaderamente a Juvia, y ella, naturalmente le corresponde. Y justo por eso, ahora, cuando él recién acaba de confesar toda esa marea de emociones que lo carcomen por dentro cuando está a su lado y le sugiere que deben brillar como diamantes en el firmamento, ella no se niega.

_Quiero ser el diamante de tu vida_, balbucea y ambos se sonríen. Y las palabras lo único que hacen es sobrar. Natsu acaricia con dulzura su mejilla, y Juvia no puede contenerse más y rompe en llanto, justo cuando sus labios se funden en un romántico beso a la luz de la luna, única testigo de su amor a altas horas de la noche.

Y el tiempo se detiene y diluye en gotas, ha comenzado a llover en la ciudad.

A Natsu todo eso le da igual. Juega con su lengua, como niño travieso y la pega más a su cuerpo, deseando más, mucho más. Ella gime en silencio y rodea temblorosa su cuello con ambos brazos, permitiéndose amar. Y la pareja brilla y resplandece, regalando más luz de la que la farola de la esquina podría otorgar.

Porque ambos son diamantes en el cielo, y así como su amor nunca morirá, su fosforescencia tampoco, perdurara por siempre. Desde ese segundo hasta un millón de años más.

**#FIN**

* * *

Yo, al final resulta que si me gusta la pareja, loco xD y aunque no veo a Juvia con nadie que no sea Gray admito que no se ve mal junto a Natsu… diablos, Natsu se ve bien con cualquiera D: bue, ya me despido. Ojala hayan vomitado mucho, mucho arco iris (?)

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
